


Myojo

by orphan_account



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: M/M, Meta, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuji has an idol magazine and a thousand and one questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Real Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141513) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Akira is sleeping in the bed, arm thrown haphazardly over the side and blankets crumpled and wrapped around his legs, but Shuuji is awake. There's a small ray of light coming in through the window, from the streetlight down below, and it's enough to read the pages of the magazine with. He flips them slowly and carefully with feather light touches, hoping the rustling pages don't wake Akira up.

It isn't that he doesn't want Akira to see the magazine. He'll show him tomorrow, after Shuuji has had a chance to read it all himself. It was hard enough to go and buy a magazine with idols' faces slapped onto the cover of without feeling like everyone in the world knew what he was really thinking about. He just wants to savor the moment.

He bought it because there is a section inside where the idols write messages to each other. He's read the section before- sometimes, with the magazine disguised behind another one as he's standing in the aisles, pretending to be engrossed in economic politics. But this one is special. This one was something Shuuji knew he had to buy. Because in this one, Kame's message was to Akanishi.

It's hard, sometimes, reading it. Shuuji feels like he's interrupting something personal. But at the same time, he thinks he wants to be there with them. He wants to see how Akanishi's face would have furrowed slightly as he read it, eyebrows rising. Shuuji wonders if Akanishi would try and get Kame alone later, to ask about it.

"Why do you need to write things in the magazine?" Akanishi would ask, shoving the glossy pages in the other man's face. "Why can't you just say them to me?"

Shuuji knows he is adding a story to it, a layer that might not be there, but sitting in his darkened room listening to Akira's rhythmic breathing, he can't help it. He wonders if Kame feels like he can say things in the magazine that he can't say out loud.

Shuuji wonders if writing things down really would help.

He thinks about KAT-TUN's debut DVD, and about the parts where the members all spoke about each other. He thinks about how Kame really didn't say anything about Akanishi at all. If someone asked him about Akira, would he say the same thing?

A car drives by outside and breaks the silence. Shuuji closes the magazine, but keeps his fingers on the top of it for a few minutes. He thinks maybe he is just imposing his own feelings on Kamenashi. He wonders if that is normal. Maybe that's why people like idols so much.

After awhile, he feels like he has control of himself again, and climbs back into the bed. Akira immediately turns in his sleep and locks his arm around Shuuji's waist, and Shuuji's breath goes out all at once in a gasp. But Akira doesn't wake up, and Shuuji doesn't move the man's arm.

Tomorrow, he'll let Akira look at the magazine.


End file.
